tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Gorgon Sisterhood
The Gorgon Sisterhood is the successor to Ouroboros, formed by Patricia Mero as a secret section of the Stilton Corporation. Unlike Ouroboros the Sisterhood exists to help the Stilton Corporation grow by any means necessary. The Sisterhood primarily operates out of The Sanctum in New York. Overview and History After the destruction of Ouroboros and the death of Richard Stilton Patricia Mero took several steps to use the basic idea of Ouroboros but for corporate gain. After using a Type-7 Chip to enslave Maris Stilton and make Patricia the CEO of the Stilton Corporation Patricia recruited Canella Kim and Darcy Keibler, who currently worked for Triangle Security Services, as well as former Ouroboros scientist Sarah Hardy to act as the heads of the new secret society, the Gorgon Sisterhood. Patricia then publically bought out Triangle with the excuse of expanding the Corporation's global security for its resources while in reality to gain access of several skilled field agents for assignments. Architects were also recruited to design a new home for Patricia and her executives in the Stilton in New York, the reality of the situation being to give the new office a Greco-Roman feel and have proper facilities for the Sisterhood's members, naming the facility The Sanctum. , an item worn by every member of the organization]] Wary of betrayals, Patricia insisted that Selena Chandler be her personal escort and had Sarah Hardy develop the Gorgon Ring, a signet that all Sisterhood members are required to wear when in their sanctum. Patricia also chipped Corporation employees who wanted to quit to serve as special slaves for the Sisterhood. Members Sisters Rena Mero 3.jpg|Patricia Mero AKA Athena|link=Patricia Mero Tricia Helfer.jpg|Sarah Hardy AKA Medusa|link=Sarah Hardy Gail Kim 3.jpg|Canella Kim AKA Stheno|link=Canella Kim Stacy Keibler 4.jpg|Darcy Keibler AKA Euryale|link=Darcy Keibler Field Agents Scarlett Johansson 5.jpg|Selena Chandler Bodyguard to Athena|link=Selena Chandler Vinnie Jones 4.jpg|Thomas Hood Tactical Leader|link=Thomas Hood Lena Headey.jpg|Marian Bell Espionage Leader|link=Marian Bell Chanty Sok.jpg|Kai Spy and Combat Specialist|link=Kai Triangle Security Services Agents Kym Jackson 2.jpg|Daphne Alden Climbing and Air Specialist|link=Daphne Alden Kelli Giddish 3.jpg|Myra Stites Combat Engineer and Explosives Specialist|link=Myra Stites Oscar Jaenada.jpg|Hector Nuiz Sniper Specialist|link=Hector Nuiz Sam Rockwell 3.jpg|Brent Harrison Wet-work Specialist|link=Brent Harrison Chris Evans 3.jpg|Joseph Wolfe Hacker and Electronics Specialist|link=Joseph Wolfe Slaves Parminder Nagra 2.jpg|Avani Misra Assistant to Darcy Keibler|link=Avani Misra Jessica Chastain.jpg|Abigail Lockheed Bodyguard to Darcy Keibler|link=Abigail Lockheed Paris Hilton.jpg|Maris Stilton Stilton Corporation Heiress|link=Maris Stilton Amy Jo Johnson 2.jpg|Sloane Taylor The Sanctum Security|link=Sloane Taylor Sarah Chalke.jpg|Elizabeth Baker The Sanctum Doctor|link=Elizabeth Baker Padma Lakshmi.jpg|Shanta Rangan The Sanctum Cook|link=Shanta Rangan Charlotte Coyle.jpg|Giselle Woodward Maid Supervisor|link=Giselle Woodward Cindy Chiu.jpg|Janet Wu Maid|link=Janet Wu Maite Perroni.jpg|Graciela Morano Maid|link=Graciela Morano Jacqueline MacInnes Wood 2.jpg|Francesca Alonzo Maid|link=Francesca Alonzo Statues Charlene Amoia.jpg|Charlotte Lune Paris Reporter|link=Charlotte Lune Freema Agyeman.jpg|Natalie Hudgens Howe Street Boys Member|link=Natalie Hudgens Christine Woods.png|Sheena Wilks Foster & McBride Paralegal|link=Sheena Wilks Katee Sackhoff.jpg|Mallory Blancard Fetishist Wax Museum Security Guard|link=Mallory Blancard Sharon Stone.jpg|Rina Corde Stilton Corporation Stockholder (Basilisk)|link=Rina Corde Dulce Maria.jpg|Amelia Paz Stilton Corporation Maid (Basilisk)|link=Amelia Paz Melora Hardin 2.jpg|Dayna Richardson Stone Enterprises Scientist (Basilisk)|link=Dayna Richardson Gear Weaponry * FN Five-seveN, Standard Sidearm * NI Stinger, Short-Range Sidearm * Aegis, Concealable Sidearm * FN F2000, Assault Rifle Equipment * Dragon Skin * Type-7 * Type-7 Chips * Time-Stopper * Chrono Flash * Gorgon Ring Category:Organizations Category:Criminal Organizations Category:The IT Files Category:Gorgon Sisterhood